The present invention generally relates to the field of rotational position sensors, and more specifically to a magnetic rotational position sensor for sensing position about an axis of rotation over a definable range of rotation. It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved magnetic rotational position sensor. Further objects, features, advantages, benefits, and further aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings and description contained herein.